Wasting Time with You
by acrabinthesand
Summary: Logan Wylie had made it her mission to avoid Paul Lahote. Not because she was afraid of him like most people were. There had been a rather embarrassing incident at a Halloween party that meant talking to Lahote was no longer an option. Logan was doing a darn good job right up until the moment Kim Conweller decided she wanted to be friends.
1. Chapter 1

**Hello! Welcome to my second story. And yes it's another Paul/OC story. Clearly he's my favorite. My starting this story does not mean that Oh My, My, My is not being worked on. I'm almost done with the next chapter. This story just happened to pop in my head with the demand that it be written. So I hope you enjoy it.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own anything.**

Chapter One

Logan Inset-Middle-Name-of-the-Day Wylie had been afforded few luxuries in her seventeen years of life. Being the only daughter baring the Wylie name she had been given her own bedroom. In truth it was nothing more than an attic space barely big enough to fit a bed and dresser. The size of the room had never bothered her. That was due to the fact that her father, under the heavy influence of her stepmother, had installed a private bathroom that ate up a good chunk of the space. And that was a luxury she greatly enjoyed not having to share with the four slobs she called brothers.

So imagine Logan's surprise when she woke up one Wednesday morning to the sound of her shower running.

Wiping at the drool on her chin, Logan cocked her head. She had to be hearing things. None of her brothers would possibly dare enter her room without knocking. Not after that one time the twins had walked in on her sleeping naked. Yet she was certain she could hear someone bumbling around in _her_ bathroom.

Shoving away the papers that littered her covers, Logan crawled out of bed. She had fallen asleep doing homework yet again. None of it was even her homework. Logan was not the overly studious type. She put enough effort in her own work to keep up an unremarkable 3.0 grade point average. Back in freshman year of high school she had found she had a talent for copying handwriting styles. And there was money to be made in doing other students' homework.

Rubbing at her eyes with ink stained hands, Logan stomped off to her bathroom. Obviously the polite thing for her to do would be to knock on the door. She wouldn't want to give any of her brother's a heart attack after all. Perhaps if this was the family bathroom she would do just that. But this wasn't the family bathroom. Whoever was on the other side of the door had already crossed the warzone line.

The door opened without a sound. Peeking inside Logan made out the short, chubby silhouette of her younger brother Tommy. At least the intruder was the cleanest of the slobs.

Tiptoeing over to the toilet, Logan frowned at the sight. The seat was lifted and the rim was sporting a fresh yellow stain. It was not an unfamiliar sight. It was one that she didn't typically have to deal with in her own sanctuary. Maybe if Tommy had bothered to be a bit more careful with his aim Logan would have felt the tiniest bit of remorse for slamming her hand down on the toilet's handle.

The sound of rushing water was nothing compared to the high pitched scream that followed.

Tommy Wylie leapt from his sister's shower clutching his backside. He had been in the middle of reaching for the shampoo when everything became scolding hot. Panting he looked up at his older sister. She held out his Power Rangers towel as she stared up at the ceiling.

"Get out Tommy," she said. There was no anger in her tone. Her voice was as even and steady as it always was. That didn't stop Tommy from attempting to protest.

"Out," Logan repeated with just enough force. Tommy huffed as he wrapped his towel around himself. Still he did as his sister asked. He was barely out the door when Logan slammed it behind him. At least her shower was already on and warm.

~ Wasting Time ~

Wednesdays were far from being the best day of the week. It was still the day that marked the half way point. For that reason Logan tended to believe that Wednesdays could not be terrible days. Even despite the fact that Tommy had only left with two minutes of hot water.

All squeaky clean and dressed in a bathrobe, Logan dug through her dresser. In her bottom drawer she found her favorite pair of thermal leggings. Guessing by the tree limbs tapping against her window she was going to need the extra layer. Paired with a large, cream colored sweat and navy blue scarf, Logan knew she would be cute and warm. Twisting her raven hair into its usual fishtail braid, pulled down to the right so it hung over her shoulder, she made her way back to her bathroom.

She always kept her school makeup simple. A couple swipes of mascara to make her brown eyes pop and her favorite cherry chapstick. She never felt the need to highlight the cooper colored skin. On the Quileute reservation of La Push, most people were a beautiful, dark russet. Being full blooded Makah, Logan naturally stood out ever so slightly.

With pep in her step, Logan began to shove her papers in her backpack. As she gathered up all the history assignments she had completed she noticed her pen had exploded over Lana Littlesea's worksheet. If she wasn't feeling so optimistic about the day, she would have freaked out about the money lost. Lana was a big spender. But Logan knew Lana wouldn't need the homework until last period. While she didn't like doing other people's work at school (there was always a greater chance of getting caught) she was sure she could finish it at lunch.

Hopping down the folding stairs that doubled as a bedroom door, Logan too note of the symphony echoing through the Wylie household. Soccer balls were thudding against the walls as the twins did their in home practicing. Tommy was hollering from the kitchen. He was demanding to know who had eaten his cereal. Linda Wylie was gushing over her husband as he hustled out the front door.

Smiling, Logan made her way into the kitchen. She rummaged through the pantry, reaching the back of the top shelf. She handed Tommy her hidden box of Captain Crunch. The eight year old shot his sister a grin before devouring what was left of the cereal. Stuffing an apple in her mouth, Logan began throwing various food items in a grocery bag.

"Well someone is hungry this morning." Technically speaking Linda was Logan's stepmother. On paper it was a rather complicated relationship. In person it wasn't nearly so complex. To Logan, Linda was simply Ma.

Tossing her apple core away, Logan mumbled that the food was for some friends. Linda didn't question Logan. She never did. She merely finished labeling the lunch bags on the counter while she hummed to herself.

Logan took a moment to take in the sight of her Ma. She had the russet skin, thick dark, black hair, and sparkling brown eyes that most Quileute people had. They were features that Logan's brothers all shared. Grabbing her lunch bag, Logan kissed Linda on the cheek before heading out the door.

~ Wasting Time ~

Knee high rain boots were admittedly not the best shoes for hastily pedaling through the woods of La Push, Washington. Considering the cloud cover and past experience with Washington weather, Logan knew they most likely would be the best shoes later on.

Barely braking as she slammed into the bike rack, Logan hopped off her preferred mode of transportation. Glancing at her phone for the time, she sighed in relief. She had just enough time before the bell to pass out the work she needed to. Well as long as the people who needed it were still crowded in the parking lot. By the looks of it most of them were.

In the past three years Logan has come to realize that no one ever took forged homework with a smile. Nor did they ever take Logan's word for it that they wouldn't get caught. Even the self proclaimed biggest, scariest of the Quileute Tribal School looked nervously over their shoulders as they handed Logan the promised cash.

"You got any drugs?" a voice sounded behind Logan.

Chuckling, the Makah girl turned around to meet her best friend of fourteen years. Camilla Port had made an effort to stand out from the rest of the reservation. Unlike, Logan, Camilla was full blooded Quileute and had been born with dark brown hair and as equally dark brown eyes. At twelve Camilla had convinced her parents to let her die her hair a strawberry blonde. And at fifteen she had talked her parents into letting her get colored contact. For the past two years Camilla had stuck with being a blond hair, blue eyed, russet skinned goddess.

"Are you almost done, El?" Camilla asked. She had never exactly approved of her friend's side business. She was still supportive and did her best to snuff out rumors that might make it back to factuality.

"Yeah Cam," Logan answered, searching through the moving bodies. Most people had started making their way into the school. "I just have to give Embry Call his English essay."

Camilla clicked her tongue as she sidestepped around Logan. "Then you better hurry up. Jared and Paul just pulled up."

Logan whipped her head around just in time to see a rusted old truck pull into the lot. Sure enough she could just make out the massive shapes of Jared Cameron and Paul Lahote. Meeting Camilla's gaze, Logan nodded muttering that she'd meet the other girl inside. With a deep breath she pushed her way through the crowd toward the three large boys laughing around an old Volkswagen Rabbit.

Unlike most people in La Push, Logan held no fear for the boys she was approaching. She had grown up with them. She had come to know certain traits about them that just made them un-fear-able to her. For instance while Jacob Black may have a bit of a hard head the boy loved hard. So hard in fact that he was sure he was going to marry the girl he made mud pies with when he was a kid. Even despite the fact that he hasn't talked to her in years. And Quil Ateara was an utter sweetheart that would do anything he could for anyone who asked. Like when he made sure Logan had her own cookie at lunch through elementary and middle school after she once asked if he would split his. Then there was Embry Call. On the surface he seemed like a bit of a pervert who overly enjoyed cheesy pickup lines. Beneath the surface he was that too but he was sure to never make anyone uncomfortable with his antics.

So, yeah, Logan found it hard to find the three of them terrifying. Not even after they joined the infamous Uley Gang. Logan had never met Sam Uley. She had heard all the rumors that surrounded him though. When Jared and Paul started to hang out with him everyone said Uley had started a cult or a drug ring. Logan had found it had to believe that anything like that would happen in this quiet little town. When the three musketeers joined up she knew for sure whatever was going on had to be completely wholesome.

"Good morning Call," Logan called out to the boys. Embry immediately flashed his crocked smile at her. Both Jacob and Quil huffed at her lack of acknowledgment towards them. Their hurt quickly disappeared as she tossed them the grocery bag full of food.

Like the rest of the student body she had noticed the boys' increase in appetite. She wasn't sure how Embry's friends felt about him buying essays. The last thing she wanted to do was embarrass him. So she had hoped to distract the other two with the treats while she did business. By the longing look that Embry gave the food, Logan realized she may have distracted the wrong person.

Embry snagged one of the pop tart packages before turning to Logan. "So Wylie, tell me, do you believe in love at first sight? Or do you want me to walk by again?"

Logan rolled her eyes. She had made a deal with Embry back in sophomore year that if he guessed her favorite pickup line she would go out with him. Back in the beginning it had been a fun game. Embry would come up with elaborate pickup lines that often left Logan in stitches. Ever since his growth spurt and muscle gain he had stopped putting in the effort. He clearly didn't remember he had tried that line last week.

Zipping up her backpack, Logan thrust the freshly typed essay in Embry's chest. "That's five bucks call."

Embry handed over the cash with a sheepish look on his face. Logan gave him what she hoped was a reassuring smile. The fact that Embry rubbed at the back of his neck and avoided his friends' gaze affirmed Logan's theory. There was no way that boy could be a drug dealer.

If Jacob and Quil had noticed the exchange between the two they didn't say anything. Both their ears perked up at the sound of a couple car doors being slammed. By the drop in her stomach, Logan knew exactly who it was that had shut those doors. Her fear was confirmed when Jacob called out to someone behind her.

"Hurry up! Wylie brought us breakfast!" Logan frowned. She hadn't thought she had packed that much. Surely Jacob and Quil had finished it all off by now. Then Logan caught the wink Jacob sent her way. She may not fear Jacob Black but she definitely resented the way he always called Paul Lahote's attention to her.

"Well I hope you boys enjoyed the food," Logan said, already taking steps back towards the school. "I have to go so have a wonderful Wednesday." With that Logan turned on her heel and unashamedly sprinted into school.

~ Wasting Time ~

Camilla was leaning up against the lockers as she always in the morning when waiting for Logan. Right now, Logan was grateful for that predictability. Above her head the first bell of the day rang out. She had approximately seven minutes to stop at her locker and book it to the other side of the building. Considering her athletic build, the run itself wasn't a problem. It was more so the fact that people tended to linger in the halls in thick crowds. At least Camilla was being her usual marker for Logan's locker. Now if only the damn thing would open.

"Oh come on," Logan huffed, pulled desperately at the stupid hunk of metal. She was slightly aware of Camilla calling her. "One second, Cam." Pulling a bobby pin from her hair Logan bent down. Her older brother had taught her to pick locks with simple tools as part of his 'legacy.' It was a skill she was glad to have after all the times she forgot her house keys.

Finally swinging the locker door open, Logan replaced the bobby pin. Standing up she took a long look at the contents. There was something off about it all. Everything was neatly organized. That wasn't the strange part though. After dealing with her brothers Logan was not one to care for messes. It was the amount of things in the locker that threw her off. Logan kept the bare minimal in hers. This one was fully decorated.

"Excuse me but what are you doing?" a small voice broke through Logan's inspection.

Turning around Logan found another girl staring at her with her hands on her hips. There was no glared in her eyes or tightness to her mouth. So Logan took an extra moment to look the girl over. She was dressed comfortably for the chilly end of September weather. Her russet skin was tinted pink and her light brown hair was piled up on her head. Her eyes were such a light brown they almost looked like honey. Logan started to smile as she recognized the slightly shorter girl.

"That's my locker," Kim Conweller informed Logan. Turning back, Logan caught the sight of the pictures taped to the door. The majority of them featured Kim wrapped up in the arms of a tall, muscular, grinning Quileute boy.

"Shit," Logan cursed under her breath. Kim dated Jared Cameron. Honestly Logan didn't know the boy that well. She had never thought of him as intimidating until he caught Christopher Newman checking Kim out. If Kim told Jared that Logan had broken into her locker he would no doubt come after her. "I'm sorry Conweller. I wasn't paying attention."

Stepping aside Logan hoped Kim would accept the apology without much thought. Unfortunately Kim made no move to look through her locker. Instead she continued to stare at Logan with a slack jaw.

"You picked the lock," Kim stated. Logan nodded, chewing at the inside of her cheek. "Why?"

Logan fought the urge to roll her eyes and stomp her foot. There was no need to be childish about this. "I thought it was my locker Conweller. Camilla normally leans up against mine. Like I said I wasn't really paying attention."

Squirming under Kim's gaze, Logan offered a small smile. Kim had once hung out with Camilla and the others girls from the dance team. Logan had never cared to spend time with the female population outside of Camilla. Still the Wylie girl was always civil unless uncivilized behavior was called for. She preferred to distance herself unless she thought she and the other girl would get along. From the first time that Camilla had introduced Logan to Kim, Logan knew the two girls would not get on. Between Logan and Camilla, Logan was not the one who lost a friend when Kim starred dating Jared.

It wasn't until a shadow fell over the two girls that Logan had realized Camilla had excused herself from the scene. Logan couldn't help but inwardly groan. The last thing she wanted to do was get in a fight with Jared Cameron. When it came to Kim, Logan didn't think Jared would care that she was a girl.

"What's going on Wylie?" Jared asked, placing protective hands on Kim's shoulders. He had an eyebrow lifted but he didn't look murderous yet. Oh good. She still had time to convince him it was all an honest accident.

Before Logan could get out a single syllable the final bell rang. Swearing under her breath, Logan turned her back on Jared and Kim. If she was luck maybe she could make it to history by the time the tardy bell rang. She just hoped she wasn't going to need her textbook.

~ Wasting Time ~

History passed by in a blur of WWI movies. By the time Logan got to biology she was beginning to think she could still salvage the day. After all, nothing _that_ bad had really happened. As she settled into her seat at the two person table, Logan pulled out her notebook. In the break between classes she had took note, for the first time, the number printed on the outside of her locker. She wrote that number on the front of her notebook in sharpie. Never again would she try and open the wrong locker.

"Seriously El?" she heard from her right. She didn't have to look up to know it was Camilla taking the seat. After all Camilla was the only person who called her El.

"Don't mock me, Cam," Logan said, a joking smile spreading across her face. "I almost got beat up by Cameron."

Camilla snorted at the reply. She highly doubted that Kim would make _that_ big of deal out the whole locker thing. From their few short years of friendship, Camilla knew Kim preferred to avoid conflict. Putting her chin in her hand, Camilla turned attention to the front of the class. Out of the corner of her eyes she saw Logan trying to imitate the handwriting of another student.

Camilla threw an elbow into Logan's side. Hurriedly Logan shoved her papers back into her backpack. She slammed her biology textbook onto the table. She was just vaguely aware of Camilla laughing at her as she folded her hands over her notebook. Logan looked up just in time to see Paul Lahote turning away from Mr. Lightfoot's desk.

Logan turned toward Camilla, trying to keep her voice low. "What is he doing here?" He's not in this class." Camilla only shrugged, a brilliant smile threatening to split her face.

Logan felt rather than heard Paul as he tapped his knuckles on her table. The heat that rolled off of him made her shiver. By the way she felt his breath brush against her bare, pierced ear she knew he had leaned down to talk to her.

"I was in anatomy," Paul whispered. Logan could hear the smirk in his voice. "But the teacher didn't approve of my work ethic."

Before Logan was forced to reply she felt Paul leave. By the heat burning against her back she knew he was seated behind her. Logan slumped down the best she could while sitting on a stool. Camilla leaned over, bumping her elbow against Logan's.

"What do you think that means?" Camilla asked.

Logan bit her lip and shook her head. She hadn't the slightest idea. While she had never considered Paul a friend exactly, they had once been more than acquaintances. After a rather embarrassing herself beyond recovery Logan had taken to avoiding the Lahote boy.

~ Wasting Time ~

Logan spent her biology class tapping her pencil against the table and watching the clock. As soon as the bell ran she was up and running once again. She could just barely make out the annoyed huff that Paul often gave when she ignored him.

Statistics had never been Logan's favorite class. In fact statistics tended to make her cry. It was the only class she refused to do extra work for. As she walked into the room Logan was hit with the harsh reminder that she had stats with Kim. Not just Kim but Jared as well. Maybe if she had been able to hideaway on the side of class, Logan would have been able to forget. Considering Logan's desk was located right in front of Jared she knew that wasn't going to be the case.

Sliding into her seat Logan tried to ignore the couple behind her. They were whispering to each other in cutesy little voices. As she dug through her backpack Logan tried to think if they did this every day. Not that she would have noticed if they did. Jared just didn't seem like the type. When Logan heard her name her head perked up. Both Jared and Kim were staring at her.

"Happy Wednesday you two," Logan greeted, twirling a pencil in her fingers. "Any fun dates planned?"

Jared leaned back obviously not wanting to take part in a conversation. When he scowled at Logan, she glared back. What the fuck was that about? Kim on the other hand lit up at the question.

"Actually I've been trying to talk Jared into going to a dance performance…" Kim offered. Logan raised her eyebrows, nodding at the statement. "I just can't seem to get him interested."

Logan felt a smirk tugging at her lips. If it were anyone else Logan would have wiggled her eyebrows and suggested that the other girl make a trade of favors. But it was Kim so Logan bit at her cheek and offered a less than helpful, "That sucks."

For the most part statistics went on as it normally did. Logan paid careful attention to her teacher. She took diligent notes with several examples of each problem. Really the only thing out of the ordinary was the fact that she wasn't able to block out the whispered conversation behind her.

Kim and Jared were always talking through class. It was really more like Jared talked through class while Kim giggled at him. Logan was sure that most people would find the pair's behavior annoying day in and day out. At first she had. As it become part of the routine she got quite good at tuning it out. Today Logan found her ears buzzing as she was sure Kim whispered her name more than once.

With the bell signaling the end of class, Logan whipped around in her seat. She wasn't the type for unwarranted confrontation. But if someone was going to mention her that many times it only seemed fair that she got to be part of the conversation. When she turned around she was greeted to the sight of Jared's belt buckle. He was already standing with an arm wrapped around Kim, ushering the two of them out of the class.

 _Damn_ , Logan thought. She knew the boy didn't like to be late for lunch but his hurried pace seemed a bit unnecessary.

With her own stomach growling, Logan made her way out back toward her locker. She needed to grab her lunch and swap out her biology book for history. As she made her way toward her locker Logan came across an unwanted sight.

Paul Lahote was blocking her locker with his massive body. He wasn't the only one. Camilla stood with the scowling Quileute boy. It seemed like the two were having a rather heated discussion. Despite it happening in front of her locker, Logan felt it would be rude if she interrupted.

Instead of walking over, Logan made a gesture toward the cafeteria when she met Camilla's eyes. Hopefully Paul wouldn't notice Camilla looking around him. Of course he did. When he turned, Logan felt the familiar tug in her chest. If she was being honest, she really missed Paul. He could be ridiculously goofy when he wanted to be. Logan missed all his stupid little puns. After almost a year she still couldn't meet his eye. So instead of approaching the two, Logan left her lunch behind, turned on her heel, and hid herself in Lana Littlesea and her hoard of followers.

 **Thank you all for reading!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Thank you to all of those who have taken the time to review. I can't tell you how much I appreciate hearing what you think of the story. Also thank you to all of those who favorite and follow the story. And those who just stop by to read.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight.**

Chapter Two

Spread out on her bed Logan watched the opening credits to a Marvel movie. She had the volume blaring through a wireless speaker setup at the top of her stairs. From past experiences she knew her brothers would be able to hear it echoing through the halls. By the time the first word was uttered her room would be filled with Wylie boys and snacks. It was an age old tradition started by the oldest Wylie child, Ruff. Had a bad day? Have a superhero movie marathon with your siblings.

Right on cue Logan heard footsteps thundering up her stairs. The twins, Trevor and Xavier, came in carrying various drinks and candies. Tommy followed behind them with the largest bowl of popcorn he could find. The boys laid themselves out over the bed, tossing Logan her preferred snacks.

"Yes! Spiderman," Xavier whooped. It earned him a smack from Trevor. The two of them had been identical from birth through the first five years of their life. At five and half years old Xavier fell off his bike, leaving him with a scarred up chin that Trevor didn't share.

The four Wylie children spent the first thirty minutes of the movie trading snacks and drinks. Xavier had taken up reciting movie lines until Trevor smacked him with a pillow. As they watched Tobey Maguire swing from buildings, the three Wylie boys that still lived at home looked back at their sister. She was frowning at the glowing screen of her phone.

"Everything okay Log?" Trevor asked. Unlike Ruff, Logan hadn't kept sibling movie night strictly for bad days. On good nights she normally gave the boys formal invitations.

"Yeah, this doesn't have anything to do with Jared, does it?" Xavier added. He looked ridiculous with his head bent backwards and eyebrows raised.

Logan often forgot that she now shared a building with the twins. With them being freshmen and her a senior, she only ever saw them at lunch. Even then they often sat as far away from Logan as they could. Not because they were ashamed of their sister but because they were trying their hardest not to get sucked into Ruff's shadow. It was bad enough that they were mistaken for each other despite Xavier's chin scars. They didn't want to be remembered as Ruff's little brothers.

Logan shook her head. "No. Cameron likes to act all big and bad but he's harmless."

Reaching out Xavier pressed pause on the movie. It was his favorite but he knew his sister needed his full attention. "What did he say?"

Logan bit her lip and tapped her nails against her phone screen. Jared Cameron had cornered her after her fourth period gym class. He had growled at her, literally growled at her. It had caught Logan off guard. Never had she been growled at before. She couldn't think of a single thing she'd done that would warrant Jared growling at her.

Then he warned her to stay away from Kim. Jared told her that he didn't want an illegal homework doing, drug addict hanging around his girlfriend. To which Logan laughed as she asked if that's what Jared really thought of her. As it turns out, he really did.

Logan shrugged at her brothers. "You know Kim Conweller? Um, David's older sister?" The boys nodded. The twins had once beaten David up for making fun of Tommy. They also used to play soccer together. "I guess Kim suddenly wants to be friends. Jared doesn't think I'd be a very good influence."

The twins snorted and Tommy giggled. Their older brother had made a name for himself as a troublemaker. For the most part it had all been pretty innocent stuff. Firecrackers and cherry bombs had been his preference in his middle school days. Once he got to high school things got a little bit wilder. Ruff's car racing, drinking, smoking, and occasional fight had gotten the entire Wylie clan labeled as bad kids. Now every little thing Logan and the younger Wylie boys got caught doing typically got blown out of proportion.

"If it's not Jared, is it Paul?" Tommy asked, gesturing to the now darkened phone screen. Lying next to Logan he had caught a glimpse of the name that had popped up.

The twins turned back to the movie, pressing play. None of the boys knew exactly what had happened between Logan and Paul. They had gotten the idea that he had had done something to piss her off enough to stop inviting him over. That left with the twins with conflicting emotions towards the older boy. On one hand Paul had obviously hurt their sister. Deep down they knew that they should want to kill him for it. On the other hand they kind of idolized him. Paul had been a lacrosse star at the tribal school before he started hanging out with Uley. With dreams of making the high school team the twins were still hoping Paul would come back to coach them.

There was no conflict in Tommy's mind. He may only be eight and the size of Paul's right arm but he would still beat up the older boy. Or at least give it his best effort. No one got to upset his sister and get away with it.

Logan shook her head. "Not really."

That was true. She hadn't said a single word to him today. Camilla, however, had. According to her Paul was trying his damnedest to convince her to switch lab partners. Logan still didn't understand why. It couldn't possibly be for the grade. He could always pay her for that. While Camilla and Logan were musing over why Paul wanted to work with Logan, Jillian Fuller butted in. In true Jillian fashion she had Logan's face turning red when she said Paul has always had a thing for Logan. Jillian even added that she knew from experience that it was a rather _big_ thing.

"It was just kind of a weird day, Tom," Logan said, ruffling the boy's hair. "And we haven't done this in a while. I thought we could all use a superhero night."

Xavier started tossing popcorn over his shoulder at Logan, telling her to be quiet. In return Logan tried to shove a gummy worm in her brother's ear. As the two roped Trevor into their food fight, no one noticed Tommy sneaking Logan's phone.

~ Wasting Time ~

Groaning Logan stretched and rubbed at her eyes. She loves having movie nights with her brothers. She really does. But every single time the boys end up asking if they can camp out in her room. Every time she tells them fine but she gets her bed. And every time she wakes up the next morning curled up with a single pillow on the floor.

Sitting up, Logan looked towards her bed. The twins were laying either way with their feet in each other's faces. They were snoring loudly amongst the spilled food. Tommy had stolen the comforter from the mattress and was wrapped up like a burrito by the closed up stairs.

Standing up Logan grabbed a pair of jeans and an old jersey of the twins. They had a game after school. If the sun blaring through the window was any indication it looked like the weather was going to hold out for it.

Once she was showered, dressed, and hair braided Logan walked back into her bedroom. The boys were gone like she expected. And so were bed sheets. She always suspected the boys felt bad about kicking her out of her bed on movie nights. The next morning, without fail, they always threw her sheets in the wash.

Packing up her backpack, Logan found her cell phone teetering on the edge of her dresser. How strange. She never left it there. It was usually tucked into her bed frame or lying on the floor next to her bed. Picking it up she pressed the home button. Her intention had been to text Camilla to see if she wanted to go to the twin's game. When the screen lit up all she could see was Paul's name. With her thumb hovering over the message she chewed on her lip.

Paul had stopped trying to text her a month after Halloween last year. He caught on pretty quick that Logan wasn't going to answer them. From then on he had stuck with trying to get her attention in person. She had to admit that she was bursting with curiosity to know what he had said. Before she could unlock the screen Ma called her from downstairs. If she didn't get a move on she was going to be late for school.

~ Wasting Time ~

"What's got your panties all jittery?" Camilla asked as she slid onto her stool. She had only seen Logan briefly before classes started this morning. Even then Logan had been tugging relentlessly at her braid.

Logan began undoing her plait as she turned toward Camilla. With her face straight and hands steady anyone else would have thought Logan was merely fixing her hair. Camilla knew better. It was a nervous habit.

"Tommy texted Paul last night," Logan answered, twisting her hair around again.

Eagerly Camilla reached for Logan's phone where it sat on the table. Before she could unlock screen Logan snatched it back, tossing it in her bag. Camilla frowned at Logan as twirled her hair around her fingers.

"He basically told Paul to fuck off," Logan said, wrapping a hair tie around the end of her braid. "He also added that if Paul ever tries to talk to me again he's gonna have Ruff kill him. He actually used the word kill, Cam." Logan paused as she started putting bobby pins back in place. "Tommy never even said it was him. And all Paul did was ask for the biology homework."

Camilla rolled her eyes and clicked her tongue. "So Tommy was a little bit snarky. You know he's never liked Paul." Logan nodded in defeat as the bell rang. Camilla leaned closer to Logan as Mr. Lightfoot started taking attendance. "Back to the original question, why are your panties all twisted? Are you actually going to apologize for your brother?" Logan mumbled out a maybe, her eyes locked on the closed door. "If you want my opinion you should tell him you're sorry. Sorry for not talking to him. A year is pretty excessive El."

Logan leaned over her desk, chin in hand. Part of her knew Camilla was right. There was no real reason for her to be icing Paul out so completely. But every time she thought of speaking to him, her stomach clenched. When she looked at his face all she could see was the look he had given her Halloween night. So when Paul walked in ten minutes late, she averted her gaze to her desk. She shivered when she felt the anger rolling off his body.

~ Wasting Time ~

Even before the he had joined the infamous Uley Gang people had found reason to avoid and fear Paul Lahote. In fact, according to the whispered rumors, he was the reason people thought Sam and the other boys were drug dealers.

It was no secret that Paul had always been a hothead. Even before he started phasing it had taken very little to set him off. Most people had thought it smart to keep their heads down when he passed by. When Paul started to play lacrosse he had actually mellowed out a bit. That was when more people started to hang around him. And the female population of La Push showed their appreciation for his new found muscles.

Logan was one girl that had never found her way into Paul's arms. The two had typically spent their time together surrounded by other people. In the brief moments they had spent on their own Logan had managed to pick up on the signs of Paul's temper tantrums. Before he knew it Logan was warning him to calm down before he even realized he was angry. When that only succeeded in making him angrier Logan developed another way of calming him down.

Before Paul got the chance to take violent action Logan would yell something completely out of the blue at him. It had taken him awhile to catch on. She wasn't just screaming at him to distract him. She was roping him into debates. Normally they were over the stupidest shit. Paul remembered the time the two had gotten into a screaming match over the best flavor of Fruit Loop. Despite how ridiculous the debates were they worked. By the time they were finished the two were normally laughing at each other.

Since becoming a shape-shifter Paul's temper had only gotten worse. Now when his anger reached it boiling point he ended up spurting fur instead of putting holes in the wall. While he was getting better at control his anger, he could remain for days now, he still had work to do. The calming techniques Emily was teaching him only worked so well. He needed his debates with Logan.

Of course that was easier said than done. For whatever reason, the Wylie girl was still refusing to talk to him. Last night she had even had one her brothers answer his question about the biology homework. It wasn't even one that liked him.

Sitting behind Logan, Paul watched her shoulder move as she took notes. He supposed he should be paying attention to Mrs. Crow. She was spouting on about the lab they would be performing tomorrow. Considering Paul knew he wasn't showing up to school tomorrow he couldn't be bothered.

With a rather dramatic drop of her pencil, Camilla caught Paul's attention. Paul hid his shaking hands under his table. He had never had any problems with Camilla. Right up until yesterday when she refused to switch lab partners with him. As Camilla bent to pick up her pencil, she tossed a piece of paper on Paul's desk.

With calm hands Paul unfolded the paper. There was a message scrawled across it in Camilla's overly loopy handwriting.

 _She said she's sorry for Tommy last night. Not sure if she'll actually get around to saying it._

Paul crumpled the paper before tossing it away. This was the only way Logan talked to him now. He was sure she didn't even know about it.

~ Wasting Time ~

 _I would do anything for you._

Those six little words made up a phrase that Jared Cameron used quick often. And it was true. He would do anything he could to make Kim happy. This was the first time that he found himself regretting it.

Kim sat in her desk next to him practically bouncing in her seat. She's convinced she came up with the perfect plan to get Logan Wylie to hang out with her this weekend. While Jared was not particularly fond of his girlfriend's newest endeavor, he had agreed to help her. All because of those six little words.

 _I would do anything for you._

Logan walked into statistics class talking with Dominick Harley. Jared had played football with the boy. For the most part Dominick was a typical teenage boy. When it came to Logan the boy was, for lack of a better term, pussy whipped. If Jared remembered correctly, Dominick had only hooked up with Logan once. That hasn't stopped him from trying to back in her pants.

When Logan sat down, Jared leaned forward and tapped her on the shoulder. She turned around, her eyebrows shooting up. It wasn't very often that Jared grinned like a madman at her.

"Happy Thursday Wylie," Jared greeted, attempting to imitate her voice. "Any fun dates planned this weekend?"

Logan didn't miss a beat. She wiggled her eyebrows at Jared. "Yeah, I was gonna invite Kim to go to Cliff Top Ridge with me."

Jared's grin vanished. The desk beneath him shook as he gripped with it with shaking hands. Cliff Top Ridge was a semi secluded area overlooking First Beach. For generations it has been a place for high school students to indulge in sex, drugs, and alcohol poisoning. The thought of anyone taking his sweet, innocent Kim there made Jared's blood boil. Before he could tell Logan off, Kim interrupted.

"Well I was going to suggest the new Chris Pine movie but Cliff Top Ridge sounds nice too."

Logan's face scrunched up at she turned her attention to Kim. The Conweller girl had to know it was a joke. By her beaming smile, Logan wasn't so sure she did. Logan opened her mouth to explain but Kim cut her off.

"You can pick me Saturday at eight," Kim informed her.

Logan looked toward Jared for help. He thought she was one of the worst people to ever live. He couldn't possibly be okay with these weekend plans. Instead of trying to convince Kim it wasn't a good idea, Jared slumped back in his seat muttering under his breath. Leaving Logan to wonder what had just happened.

~ Wasting Time ~

Saturday at precisely eight o'clock there was a knock on the door of the Conweller house. Martha Conweller, a middle aged woman carved from smile lines, greeted the unexpected visitor with a confused grin. The family was sitting in the living room. Kim had said Jared was going out with the boys.

Martha was greeted by the sight of a young woman, approximately the same age as her middle child. Dressed in leggings and a grey sweater with cutout shoulders the girl looked far too overdressed for a house visit. Perhaps she had the wrong house.

"Good evening Mrs. Conweller," the girl greeted with a smile and tug of her braid. "I'm Logan. I'm a friend of Kim's from school. Is she home? We had plans to go see a movie."

Martha's smile never faltered as her eyebrows came together in thought. Kim had never introduced her to a Logan before. Her little Kimmy wasn't one to lie. This must be a new friend.

"Oh yes of course," Martha said, pulling the girl into the house. "She's right here dear."

Logan followed Martha into the front room. There were three other people scattered around a Monopoly board. One was a stout and balding man that Logan assumed to be Mr. Conweller. Next to him was a smaller, fitter version of the man. On the other end of the board sat Kim.

"Logan? What are you doing here?" Kim asked.

"You said you wanted to go see the new Chris Pine movie," Logan answered. "Did you change your mind?"

"No!" Kim shouted, jumping up from the ground. She sent her colorful money scattering over the game. Mr. Conweller let out a satisfied grunt. David huffed, stating how unfair it was. He was winning. "I mean no. Just let me go change real quick."

Logan watched as Kim fled up the stairs. Martha told here to take a seat while she waited. Logan settled down on the couch with Mrs. Conweller. Kim's younger brother grumbled while he helped Mr. Conweller clean up the game.

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to interrupt game night," Logan offered. Mr. Conweller waved her off. David didn't even spare her glance as he went off to put the game away.

"Don't worry about it," Mr. Conweller said, settling into a worn out armchair. He studied Logan briefly before speaking again. "You're Robert's girl aren't you?" Logan nodded. "Good man."

Mr. Conweller pulled a newspaper from the side of his chair. When he disappeared behind it, Mrs. Conweller picked up her knitting. She sent Logan a quick glance telling the girl she could go upstairs with Kim. Logan hurried after Kim.

Kim's room was as clean as her locker if not cleaner. Everything clearly had its own space. There was not a single thing that was crooked or covered in dust. Even as she dug through her closet she was careful to hang each piece of clothing back up.

"Why are you changing?" Logan asked. She hadn't failed to notice that Kim was dressed in sweats. She just didn't think it was that big of a deal.

"I don't want to be the frumpy friend," Kim answered, pulling out a pair of skinny jeans and form fitting purple shirt. Logan turned her back on Kim when she noticed the blush on Kim's face. "I mean look at you. Clearly Cliff Top Ridge has a dress code."

Logan snorted. "Yeah a nude dress code." She turned back to Kim. "You do know we're not actually going to C.T.R., right?" Kim dropped her cover up. "I'd rather not piss Cameron off. Besides it's not really that great of a place."

Kim's face shifted between relief and disappointment. "So we're really just going to the movies?"

"Yeah we are," Logan told her. She paused before wiggling her eyebrows at her. "I can totally try and grab some boob though if it makes you feel better."

Kim declined the offer. Logan waited patiently while Kim went back to changing her clothes. The Conweller girl was no doubt looking for a more movie suitable shirt. Having found a comfortable t-shirt, Kim pulled on an oversized hoodie over it.

"So how are we getting to the movies?" Kim asked as the two girls descended the stairs. "I don't have a car."

"I know that," Logan replied. "So I figured we could take mine."

Kim paused in her steps. "You have a car?"

~ Wasting Time ~

"Oh shit, oh shit, oh shit…"

Logan had never heard Kim swear before. Now that she had started it didn't seem like she could stop. In any other situation Logan probably would have been able to find humor in it. Right now it was nothing but irritating.

Port Angeles had been a disaster. The two girls hadn't even made it to the movie theater. When they had passed by a bar some older guy had started yelling at Kim. In true Kim fashion she blushed and hurried her steps. Logan told him to fuck off. Apparently the guy didn't appreciate such words.

He had a hold of Kim's arm before either girl had realized he had moved. Kim's first reaction was to scream for help. That only spurred on the man's friends. Logan, on the other hand, wasn't quite so timid. With car keys between her fingers Logan started throwing punches. It had distracted the man long enough for him to let go of Kim. Once Kim was free the man fought back, landing two hard hits to Logan's face before Kim sprayed him with mace.

The two made it back to Logan's monster of a truck before Kim noticed the gash on Logan's forehead. Locked inside Munster, Kim started fussing over Logan. She started to offer to drive before remembering she couldn't drive stick. So Kim spouted out directions while pressing napkins to Logan's face, cursing the entire way.

By the time Logan pulled up to a large cabin the bleeding had stopped. Her forehead felt crusty, some hair was matted, her right eye stung, and it hurt to blink. Before Logan had the truck in park Kim was rushing toward the house screaming for Jared and some woman named Emily.

Calm as a clam Logan slipped out of her truck. She made her way to the back, digging through odds and ends to find a first-aid kit. Sitting on the tailgate Logan started cleaning herself up. She was no stranger fixing up fight wounds. It was just normally one of her brothers she was tending to.

Thundering footsteps filled the air before Logan found herself surrounded by a group of large men dressed in cut off shorts. In the dark it was a bit difficult to tell who was who exactly. Expect for Jared. Logan could only assume he was the one foaming at the mouth.

"What the fuck happened Wylie?" he growled. Kim was pulling on his arm stuttering about how she was okay and Logan needed to get to Emily.

"Long story short, drunk guy grabbed Kim, I punched him, he hit me back, Kim maced him, we ran," Logan said calmly. She poked and prodded at her forehead trying to feel if she needed stitches.

Jared was shaking now. Logan wasn't sure if he was mad at her or the situation. Either way Logan scooted further back in her truck bed. She had already gotten punched in the face once tonight. She had no desire to do it again.

A meaty looking hand clapped Jared on the shoulder. "Take a walk Jared. Wylie is it? Come inside."

The deep voice sounded authoritative enough. Jared followed without a single word. Logan however wasn't quite so compliant. She grabbed an old shirt before pouring a water bottle on it. Wiping at her face she looked at the man. He was built like the rest of them only taller and wider and clearly much sterner.

Logan shook her head. "Nah, I'm good. I've got it handled."

The frown could be heard in his voice. "You should let my fiancé look at that."

"Is she a nurse?" Logan asked.

"No but—

"Well neither am I but I do this all the time. Plus my dad's a doctor." Logan dug through the first-aid box for the band-aids. Finding them she shook the box at the man.

"She won't budge Sam," Jacob interjected. "At least let me help you with those Logan."

Logan swung her legs over the tailgate. Jacob stepped in between them taking the band-aids from her hands. Sam barked at Seth and Paul to go check on Jared before muttering that he was going back inside. Quil and Embry fought over the leftover space of the tailgate. Kim fussed behind Jacob, telling him to be careful.

"So that's Sam huh?" Logan asked.

Jacob chuckled, placing another band-aid on Logan's forehead. "You're probably the only person I know to tell him no."

Logan shrugged. "If he had stuck with Paul and Jared I could have believed in the big bad Uley gang. Once he started recruiting you mouse-ke-teers I knew whatever was going on had to be wholesome. So excuse me if I find it hard to believe he's as hard as he looks."

Embry let out an exaggerated sigh at he shoved Quil off the truck. "You don't think we can be drug dealers?"

Laughing Logan flicked Embry's ear. "You blush when I give you homework. There's no way you're selling drugs."

Embry and Quil pouted as Jacob put a final band-aid on Logan's wound. As Jacob moved out of the way, Kim made to check on Logan. Before she got close enough a very naked Jared came tromping out of the bushes. He enveloped Kim in a tight hug. Logan looked toward Embry. He was wiggling his eyebrows and making suggestive hand gestures. Logan smacked him.

"Wylie," Jared called. Logan didn't look at him but cocked her head so he knew she was listening. "Thanks for taking care of Kim."

"That's what friends are for. I've done it plenty of times for Camilla." Logan jumped off the tailgate, pushing off Embry to close her truck up. She was going to invite Kim over for a real movie night. By the way Jared was clinging to the girl Logan didn't think she was getting back. "So I guess I'll see you on Monday Kim."

Kim and the boys bid her farewell. Jared corralled Kim toward the cabin. The three musketeers went running for the forest. Logan gave Kim one last wave before making her way to the driver's seat. As she rounded the truck she found Paul leaning against the door.

"What'd he look like?" Paul asked his voice sounding strained. This wasn't the first time Paul had threatened someone on Logan's behalf. It was the first time that he looked serious.

"Big, beefy, and ugly. You know the typical Port Angeles scum," Logan shrugged.

Paul gasped, placing a hand on her chest. "Are you actually talking to me?"

Logan kept her eyes on her feet as Paul stepped closer. He lifted her chin as he inspected the band-aids. He dropped his hands quickly and shoved them in his pockets. He didn't want to fuck this up so quickly.

"Two sentences is all I get huh?" he said. "What happened Log? What did I do?"

Looking up Logan found Paul standing much closer than she thought. She was thankful that his eyes were glued on her forehead. Logan wasn't sure she'd be able to answer if he had met her gaze.

"You didn't _do_ anything."

That was it. Paul's dark eyes dropped down to meet hers. His face went slack for a moment before he started grinning like a fool. Logan frowned up at him noting how insane he looked. Paul's face darkened just as fast. He turned around swiftly, putting a dent in Logan's door before stomping off.

"What the fuck Lahote?!"

 **Thank you for reading!**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three

Monday morning brought with it a storm. Crammed inside the hallways of the Quileute Tribal School, Paul glared at anyone who walked too close. Wisely most students gave him a wide birth. Fortunately those students included Embry who was being occupied by Jake and Quil at the other end of the hall. After this past weekend, Paul was ready to kill the kid.

Saturday night Paul had left Logan screaming and throwing shoes at him. He knew if he stayed he would have exposed the pack's secret. So he left her at Sam's and went running through the forest on all fours. That turned out to be the biggest mistake.

The second he phased, Paul was bombarded by images of Logan. Quick flashes of the Makah girl laughing at a flirting Embry flashed through Paul's mind. Memories quickly faded into fantasies. Nude images of Logan dissolved into a dark red haze as Paul lunged at the smaller wolf. Before the two hit the ground realization dawned on the phased members of the pack. Logan Wylie was now family.

Sunday hadn't been much better. Sam had chewed Paul out for attacking one of his brothers. By the time the alpha had intervened, Embry had been a bloody mess. While Paul stood in Uley's backyard, fuming and shaking, Sam turned the conversation toward Logan.

Apparently Sam had tried to offer the girl a ride home. She had declined has she had with the invitation into the house. Sam being Sam had continued to insist. The more he pressed the less polite Logan got, coming up just short of telling the large man to fuck off. Paul had smirked at the story, telling Sam that was just Logan. She was as independent as they came.

Unfortunately independence wasn't the best quality within a pack. Instead of lifting the ban of not telling a stranger the pack's secret, Sam extended it. He told Paul that Logan couldn't know until she lost the attitude. Several trees were torn down after that. Fighting the alpha was asking for death.

Sunday afternoon Paul had shown up to the Wylie house. The front door was abruptly slammed in his face by the youngest Wylie. Trevor had opened the door on Paul's second attempt, informing the older boy that his sister was in the garage.

Walking around back, Paul followed the sound of The Offspring as it played from a stereo. He entered the garage to the sight of Logan and Xavier sharing a joint as they discussed how to get rid of the dent in Munster.

 _"What do you want, Lahote?"_ The emptiness of the words hit Paul like a freight train. Despite everything, Xavier had always been friendly toward Paul. Now he sounded like he was talking to the gum stuck on his shoe.

Logan had kicked her younger brother out of the garage after that. It was the first time the two had been left alone at her home in almost a year. By Logan's crossed arms and set jaw, Paul knew she wasn't going to be the first one to talk.

 _"I'm sorry Log,"_ Paul started. _"For the truck and taking off on you. I shouldn't have left you at Sam's."_ A single nod was the only answer Paul got. He held up a pair of tall boots. _"I brought your shoes back."_

With swift steps and a hard tug Logan took her shoes from his hands. _"Thanks. Now go home Paul."_ The hot headed boy opened his mouth to say more but Logan shook her head. _"Go home."_

The whole weekend had left Paul feeling as sour as the weather. All the others had been celebrated on their imprints and got to slack on pack duties. Paul had been yelled at and given extra patrols. The only person who seemed to be happy for him was Kim. And even she only had small smiles and wishes for the best to offer.

"Kim, you got attacked when you went out with her. Why would you want to do that again?"

Paul grinded his teeth as the conversation taking place beside him reached his ears. Jared had been thankful that Logan had helped his girlfriend. That thankfulness that only lasted a few hours and by the time he rejoined the pack he had been back to bad mouthing the Wylie girl. The only thing that kept Paul from knocking Jared's lights out was Sam's alpha order not to touch any of his brothers.

"Jared," Kim sighed, "Logan is a good person. It's not her fault some creep put his hands on me. She actually saved me."

Huffing Jared shifted his feet. The movement brought him closer to Paul, causing the hot headed teen to jerk backwards.

"Well where do you think she learned to fight like that?" Jared asked, waving an arm dramatically.

Both Kim and Paul rolled their eyes. Each of them had been subjected to listening to Jared's rather outlandish theory of Logan knowing how to fight due to drug deals gone wrong. Where exactly Jared had heard that Logan was drug dealer, Paul didn't know. It was clear that the Cameron boy wasn't going to be letting the theory go anytime soon.

"Um, maybe from taking self defense classes with her mom."

The new voice brought with it a strong smell of ocean air. Not real ocean air but the synthetic kind that lacked a salty burn. Paul couldn't help the smile that tugged at his lips as he turned toward the person beside him.

Logan Today-I'll-Say-My-Middle-Name-Is-Natalia Wylie stood looking like literal sin. Paul had to chew at the inside of his cheek to keep his jaw from dropping. Logan had adorned all his favorites; a pair of ripped up jeans that hugged her ass, a low cut red sweater that showed just the right amount of cleavage, and a thin, black ribbon choker. She had even skipped putting her hair in its usual braid in favor of half style that Paul had once let slip drove him crazy.

"Still shit talking me?" Logan asked. "I thought we were cool Cameron." Jared merely shrugged before busying himself with picking imaginary lint off his shirt. "Anyway, Kim I was wondering if you'd want to come to my house after school? I figured we could do homework or watch This Means War since we never made it to our Chris Pine special."

Kim smiled brightly at the girl. She had confided in Paul this morning that she was worried that Logan wouldn't want to talk to her after what happened in Port Angeles. Paul had assured her that Logan wasn't the type to let that kind of stuff bother her. Considering what Kim knew about Logan un-friend-ing Paul, the Connweller girl hadn't been so sure about that.

"That sounds great," Kim said. Before Logan could confirm the details the bell echoed through the halls. Kim took a hold of Jared's hand and started pulling him toward class. "We can talk details in Stats."

Students pushed their way through the narrow hallways of the small school. Paul pushed off the lockers, giving Logan a nod as he made to move past her. Every fiber of his being was screaming at him to stay with his imprint, or at least say something to her. The Lahote boy didn't trust his suddenly dry tongue.

"Paul wait," Logan's voice would have lost in the hustle of the halls to anyone once. With his improved hearing Paul had heard her. He also felt the burning touch of her fingers as they wrapped around his forearm.

Paul turned back slowly, being careful not slip out of her grasp. He wasn't about to the one to break their contact. "What's up Log?"

Logan bit her lip. Automatically Paul lifted his hand to free the bottom half of her mouth from her teeth. Making it halfway towards her face, Paul noticed the wide gaze in her eyes and the sudden coldness replacing her touch. So he kept his hand moving to run it through his hair.

"Well," Logan started, swallowing thickly, "you see Camilla is out with the stomach flu. And this week is lab week in bio…" Paul had a feeling he knew where the conversation was heading as Logan trailed off. He didn't want to get his hopes up. "So, I was wondering if you'd want to work with me."

 _That's my girl._ The thought raced through Paul's mind before he realized it. There was no hiding the smile that it brought to his lips. Only Logan, after everything that happened between the two, could ask him to be bio partners so confidently.

"Sounds great Log," Paul answered.

Logan nodded sharply. "Good. I'll see you second period."

~Wasting Time~

Time had never passed by so slowly. Paul was sure of it. There morning was dragging on and on. With every tick of the clock he only grew edgier. Every little thing was beginning to irritate him. He had even snapped at some poor, little freshman for breathing too loudly. When the bell finally rang to signal the end of first period his mood flipped like a switch.

Paul Lahote was suddenly grinning instead of scowling. He moved swiftly through the halls instead of dragging his feet. Arriving in class he pulled out his supplies and set himself up before the warning bell even sounded. As the tardy bell rang out with no Logan in sight Paul felt this mood darkening again.

Mr. Lightfoot was just about to assign lap partners to those who were still lacking when the classroom door was shoved open. Logan hurried into the class, mumbling an excuse about having to pick something up from the office. She slid into the seat beside Paul with a sorry smile.

"I was starting to think you bailed on me Wylie," Paul joked as they started setting up their slides. He was hoping she didn't notice the hurt undertone.

Logan shook her head, opening up her notebook. "I'm not that heartless." She leaned over in her stool to whisper in Paul's ear. "The twins snuck in fireworks. I was hiding them before Jenkins found out."

Paul chuckled. Rodney Jenkins was the younger brother of Corey Jenkins, one of the guys Paul had played lacrosse with. Rodney was a stickler for the rules thus making him a natural enemy of Xavier and Trevor Wylie. He was constantly sniffing around the twins hoping to catch them in the act.

"So what are we doing anyway?" Logan asked as she started adjusting the microscope.

Paul shuffled through the lab papers, handing Logan her half. "We're labeling the stages of mitosis and meiosis."

Logan frowned as she mumbled about it being a lame lab. Paul nodded in agreement, reminding her that they had to get through the boring stuff first. Otherwise the year would go downhill after dissecting frogs.

The pair worked in relative silence. Paul wouldn't say it was exactly awkward. He was relaxed being with Logan. By the easy smile on her face he could tell she was too. There was still a bubble that needed to be popped. When she passed him the microscope, Paul took his chance. He curled his fingers until her stool and pulled her in close until their thighs were flush.

Open mouthed and wide eyed Logan turned her head toward Paul slowly. She knew not talking to him had hurt him. Hell, it had hurt her too. She never thought he would be so bold.

Paul pulled his hand away, placing both elbows on the table. He wrapped his right hand over the shaking first of his left. Why would he do something so stupid? Logan had actually been talking to him. Now she looked ready to bolt.

With a sigh, Logan placed a light hand on Paul's knee. His eyes slipped to the side but he made no move to look at her.

"I'm gonna be real honest with you for a second Lahote," Logan said. "I don't want this to be awkward. I want you and me to be easy. Like it was before everything got messy. But I also don't want this lab to give you the wrong idea. Because I really don't want to be friends."

The thud of Paul's arms hitting the table made Logan jump. She snapped her hand back into her lap. She watched the tremors as they raced down Paul's back. He occupied himself with looking at the slide, making marks on his paper. After pushing the microscope away he finally turned toward Logan, his face set in hard lines.

"What did one cell say to his sister cell when she stepped on his toe?" Paul asked. At a complete loss Logan shook her head. Paul's face broke out into her favorite grin, all lopsided and goofy looking. "Mitosis!"

Logan covered her face with her hands, trying to hide the fact that she was laughing. She was sure that Paul could see her shoulders bouncing. It was a stupid joke. If anyone else had made it Logan probably would have called them idiot. Paul had always been so proud of his puns, good or bad, that they always left Logan in tears.

Slyly rubbing at her eyes, Logan dropped her hands and tried to keep a straight face. "That was a terrible joke."

"Fuck you that was funny," Paul defended, flicking a small piece of scrap paper at the girl.

"Whatever helps you sleep at night," Logan said.

"Typically masturbation," Paul answered with a shrug and head tilt.

Shaking her head furiously, Logan put her hand up for him to stop. "Oh no, please don't go there. I don't want to know about your porn habits." Logan looked Paul over quickly. "Knowing you and your affinity for older woman it's probably something weird and disturbing."

"Oh yeah, you know me Log," Paul deadpanned. "I'm all about that Granny on Granny action."

"You're so gross," Logan teased, turning back to their forgotten lab work.

That was how the rest of the class period passed. With Paul making ridiculous jokes and Logan trying to convince him that he wasn't funny through her laughter. For the first time in a long time Paul felt light. There was no residual anger nagging at the back of his mind. For an hour he got Logan and it was as thought he had never turned into a four legged monster.

But every hour has to come to an end. Unfortunately so did this one. With the scribble of a final answer, Logan sauntered off to turn in their lab work. Paul watched her swaying hips as she went. _Because I really don't want to be friends_ , echoed in his ears with every step. As Logan returned to pack up her things, Paul realized he wasn't guaranteed another chance like this. He figured he might was as well get everything he could.

"Thanks for today Paul," Logan said, placing her stool back on the other side of the table. "I really appreciate it. Especially considering I don't exactly deserver your courtesy at the moment."

Ignoring her last comment, Paul leaned in toward Logan. He smirked at her sharp intake of breath. "How could I say no when you got all dolled up for me?" Before Logan could protest he continued. "The ripped jeans, red sweater, and sexy hair-do? You knew exactly what you were doing Logan." Straightening up, Paul slung his backpack over his shoulder. "And I'm not complaining."

Alone in the biology room Logan Wylie was left remembering why she had never wanted to be friends with Paul Lahote in the first place.

~ Wasting Time ~

Kim Conweller stood in the room of one Ms. Logan Wylie. While the taller girl had disappeared to get some study snacks, Kim tried to take in every detail that lied before her.

The majority of Logan's room was taken up by the girl's queen sized bed. The bedspread of which was a girly shade of purple Kim never would have expected. There was no actual closet, just a shelf that hung a pole. The dresser was small, something Kim would expect for a small child all covered in various stickers. While Kim would kill to have her own bathroom, her absolute favorite part of Logan's room was the ceiling.

Polaroid pictures covered every inch of visible space. The ranged from scenery to family photos to snapshots of memories with friends. There more than a few pictures of Logan with a woman Kim didn't know. Judging by how similar the two looked, Kim guessed they were cousins. Passing over a picture of Logan and Tommy dressed as Jedi, Kim gasped.

Smack dab in the middle of the moral was picture of Logan and Paul. The Quileute boy had his arm thrown over the shoulders the Makah girl as he smiled brightly. Logan didn't look nearly as happy as half her face was covered by a blurry moving arm. The other half of her face wasn't even visible as it had been shoved into Paul's armpit.

"I hope you like potato chips and apple juice Kim," Logan's voice sounded as she trudged up the stairs. "My brothers are animals and ate all the good snacks. Even the Oreos I had hidden in the laundry room."

Logan tossed the food and drinks on her bed before flopping down herself. She looked up to find Kim still staring up at the pictures. Following the Conweller girl's line of sight, Logan found the photo that had her so mesmerized.

"Paul had promised to take a nice picture," Logan explained. "At the last second he changed his mind and I got a face full of BO."

Kim sank down onto the bed giggling. That did sound something like Paul would do.

"You ready to get your math on Conweller?"

~ Wasting Time ~

"Ugh, this is so stupid," Logan whined, tossing her statistics book onto the floor.

When Kim didn't agree, Logan looked over at the girl beside her. Once again she Kim not even paying attention to their homework. Instead the slightly shorter girl was staring up at the pictures above their heads. Logan knew which ones Kim was captivated by. They were the same ones that captivated everyone the first time they saw them. Logan also wasn't going to be the one to bring them up.

Looking back at Logan, Kim smiled sheepishly. The Wylie girl had an eyebrow cocked. Kim could feel the curiosity pushing on the tip of her tongue. Before she could stop herself, she blurted out the question she had been dying to ask.

"Who's the woman in the pictures?"

Logan smiled, wiggling a finger at Kim. "That is a third date secret my dear Kimmy."

Kim nodded slowly. Placing a chip in her mouth, Kim had a sudden thought.

"And what 'date'," Kim used air quotes around the word date, "do I have to make it to before I get to know about you and Paul?"

Logan scribbled on the paper in the front of her thinking it over. Without looking up she answered. "I'll tell you now but you have to promise me that you won't say anything to anyone. Not even Jared." Kim hesitated. Keeping secrets from an imprint wasn't exactly an easy thing to do. But she nodded anyway. "Good. Because something weird happened with him today and I'd like to talk about it. But I don't think it will make sense unless you know everything."

~ Wasting Time ~

Halloween-The Year Before

The Littlesea house was vibrating with music as it overflowed with drunken teenagers. Every year Lana talks her parents into letting her throw a massive Halloween party. Logan suspected that the approval had to do with the fact that Mr. and Mrs. Littlesea often watched over the party from the neighboring Fuller house. No one ever seemed to care. The cops never got called and there was always liquor to be found.

Pushing her way into the kitchen Logan sighed in relief at the sight in front of her. After having consumed a few too many red solo cups, Logan had made it her mission to seek out a certain Quileute boy. Normally Camilla would have tried to stop such an uninhibited Logan from doing so. The blonde haired girl was currently preoccupied with getting to know a Forks boy that had somehow managed to crash the party.

"Paul," Logan called out.

The boy looked up from the freshman trying to rope him into conversation. He grinned brightly at the sight approaching him. Logan wore a pair of barely ass covering overalls over a bright orange sports bra with thigh high rainbow socks covering her legs. Two long braids rested over her shoulders.

"What are you supposed to be?" Paul greeted.

Logan pulled a face at him and gestured toward her body. "I'm sexy Pippi Longstocking."

Paul laughed at the seriousness of her voice. When she poked him in the chest he captured her hand and pulled her close. As she stumbled into him he wrapped one arm around her waist while shooing the freshman girl off with the other.

"You, by the way, loose Halloween," Logan informed Paul as she reached around him to put her empty cup down.

"And why is that Log?" Paul asked. It wasn't unusual for him to hold her against him. There had been a few nights where she had snuck in his window just to lie in his bed. He never quite got used to the feeling of her.

"Because this," Logan said, plucking at the lacrosse jersey the boy wore, "is cheating. The whole point of Halloween is to dress up as something you're not."

Paul tightened his grip around Logan as she rested her head on his chest. There had been a few times where Logan has ended up passing out while leaning against him, both drunk and sober. Now anytime the girl used him for support he prepared himself.

Looking up Logan pressed her chin into the front of Paul's shirt. "I have something to tell you."

Paul looked down at her, tilting his head. "And what is that Log?"

Logan stood up to her full height, placing a hand on the side of his neck as she brought his ear to her lips. "I like you."

Shaking shoulders caused Logan's arms to fall away. Paul was laughing. Not just a soft chuckle either. It was a deep, stomach hurting laugh. Through wheezing breaths he told Logan that he sure hoped so.

Sipping on his beer Paul looked toward Logan, expecting to find her standing by his side laughing along. Instead he caught sight of the pigtailed girl making her way out of the kitchen. Realization hit Paul hard. Logan had been serious.

Slamming his beer can on the counter, Paul made to grab her. Logan flinched away from his touch. Something the girl had never done before.

"I need to go find Cam. I kind of left her with a stranger."

~ Wasting Time ~

Kim stared at Logan with furrowed brows. Logan was staring intensely at the worksheet in front of her as she braided her hair.

To Kim the whole story seemed a bit strange. She had never thought Logan would be the type of girl to so hung up on unrequited feelings. On the one hand it made the Wylie girl seem more approachable, knowing that she could be so soft. On the other, well, Kim couldn't help but think how petty it made Logan sound.

"I know it doesn't exactly paint me in the best light," Logan started. "Cutting Paul out over it for so long is kind of ridiculous, I know. Cam reminds me about it all the time." Logan paused to take a deep breath, dropping her hands from her hair and looking over at Kim. "I'm not exactly an open person Kim. It might seem like it cause I joke around a lot about serious stuff. But very rarely do I actually mean it."

Kim reached across the bed to squeeze Logan's hand. The other girl laughed lightly at the gesture. It was very Conweller.

"Well he's stupid for not liking you back," Kim offered. Taking her hand back Kim picked up her pencil. "Oh! What happened today?"

"Right, um," Logan moved to grab a chip. "I think he was flirting with me."

"Who was flirting with Wylie?"

The two girls looked up to the find the head of Jared Cameron popping up at the top of the stairs. He was immediately assaulted by the empty apple juice bottle Logan threw at him.

"Didn't you see the sock, Cameron?" she asked.

"Ha ha, Wylie," Jared deadpanned. "Like Kim would ever leave me for you."

Logan shook a pile of papers at him. "Then why have we been planning our Costa Rican wedding?"

"I'd prefer France," Kim cut in while packing up her homework.

"But in Costa Rica I can keep you in less clothing," Logan argued.

Kim didn't miss a beat in lightly smacking Logan on the arm. After spending an afternoon with the girl she was getting used to Logan's comments.

"Do you want to come to Sam's with us?" Kim asked. With her back to the stairs the Conweller girl missed the furious shaking of her boyfriend's head.

"Thanks for the offer Kim, but I don't think Sam and I are on the best of terms," Logan answered, standing up from her bed. "Besides my mom is pretty big on family dinners. If you guys don't leave soon you're gonna get roped into them and never be able to leave."

Logan followed the couple down the stairs and to the front door. Jared chuckled at Logan's wide eyed face when Kim threw her arms around her in a tight hug. Kim made Logan promise that she'd eat lunch with her tomorrow since she was skipping out on dinner.

Leaning against the doorframe, Logan watched the beat up truck drive off. Maybe she could have told Kim everything. The truth was, that wasn't all that had happened on Halloween. Paul had eventually found her later on. Things had gotten worse from there.

Honestly Logan had wanted to tell Kim. The only person who knew the whole truth was Ruff. And he hadn't exactly handled it every well. So Logan was hesitating in telling Kim. Mainly because she knew that Kim's loyalty lied with Jared. She was certain that every word of their conversation was being relayed to the boy now who would no doubt tell Paul.

Closing the front door Logan turned and made her way into the kitchen for dinner with her family.


End file.
